


Ад пуст. Ад здесь

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Все, что библия твердила об Аде, оказалось херней. Нет никаких котлов, никакой огненной реки и выжженной пустыни. Ад – здесь.





	Ад пуст. Ад здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Когда в бараке появляется священник, Дереку хочется смеяться ему в лицо: все, что библия твердила об Аде, оказалось херней. Нет никаких котлов, никакой огненной реки и выжженной пустыни. Ад – здесь.

В прелой от пота и гнили соломе, в шершавых камнях камер, в хрустящих костях крыс, которым ломаешь позвоночник голыми руками, чтобы не съели заначку под тюфяком. В инъекциях аконита по вечерам, чтобы всю ночь блевать черной жижей и выскребывать собственные кишки когтями – все, что угодно, лишь бы не эта боль. Кислота желчи и соленый металл настолько привычны для языка, что он уже не обращает внимания. Ставя клеймо, святой отец хохотал: мол, человек ко всему привыкает, сын мой, а уж ликан – и подавно.

Тварь.

Если не вспоминать, как с тебя снимали лоскуты кожи ножами с рябиновым напылением, можно не сойти с ума еще неделю. Если не вспоминать, как обкуренную ядами Кору насиловали сразу трое, вгоняя раскаленные иглы под ногти, можно выжить еще немного. Непонятно только, зачем.

У Дерека волчьей природой заложен инстинкт рваться на врага и умирать, утаскивая его с собой; здесь его лишили и этого.

Нахуй. Когда придут силы Сопротивления, он будет жив и готов мстить. Вот, что спасает.

Желание вскрыть и выпотрошить уродов, всех до единого – то, что помогает вставать утром с подстилки, глотать тухлую воду из собачьей миски и жрать какие-то сухари, чтобы потом вкалывать до потери пульса. Возвращаться в бараки, падать на скамью и закрывать глаза, устало прислушиваясь к звукам. Дерек давно не слышит, что за толстыми стенами. Оборотни, с которыми удается перемолвиться словом, тоже.

Их много: это волчья тюрьма. Их много, но у всех 70% аконита в венах. Они ничего не могут сделать, они, блядь, слабее обычных людей, которые скалят тупые зубы и тыкают электрическими прутами – "чешут за ухом".

Камеры верхней половиной забраны решетками, но даже при этом оборотни почти не общаются: нет ни сил, ни тем, ни желания. Так, столкнутся взглядами, хмуро кивнут и провалятся в сон.

Поэтому Дерек не сразу просыпается от горячего шепота:

\- Эй, ты. Да-да, ты. Оглох? Просыпайся, мать твою.

Переворачивается, сводя брови – и изумленно вскидывает их. В соседней клетке – человек. Обычный пацан лет семнадцати, с взъерошенными, встопорщенными волосами, бледной кожей, покрытой синяками, с разбитым ртом и фингалом под глазом.

\- Да ладно, ты смог, приятель, - пацан ухмыляется так широко, что лопается запекшаяся корочка на губе, отчего он шипит: - Бля-ядь… убью нахер… Ты кто?

Дерек молчит: это не может быть явью, здесь людям не место, даже уроды согласны. Что происходит? Подсадная утка? Подстава?

Пацан хмыкает, будто понимая, и поворачивается спиной, задирая майку: вязь синих подкожных ниток складывается в давно не виденную метку.

\- Эмиссар, да, - кивает на безмолвный вопрос, - правда, без способностей друида. Обычный малый, вот и не попал в лаборатории, - чешет переносицу, морщась, и снова лыбится: - Я Стайлз.

\- Дерек.

Кажется, горло потрескалось, голос звучит сухо, но Стайлз – кличка для Сопротивления, не иначе – удовлетворенно вздыхает, прижимаясь скулой к железным прутьям.

\- Мне нравится. Боевое имя. Ты был в…?

Дерек суживает глаза (серьезно?), а пацан поднимает ладони:

\- Спокойно. Все свои. Ну, не совсем, наполовину свои, ты все-таки перевертыш.

Он не успевает среагировать, когда чужая рука стискивают горло стальной хваткой: Дерек скалит чуть вылезшие клыки. Плевать, если надзиратели увидят, плевать, если загремит под двойную дозу – надо кончить пизденыша, который знает слишком много, который просто не может столько знать…

Стайлз слабо хрипит, закатывает глаза и вцепляется в его запястье.

\- Ты… бля… - хватает воздух яркими губами, - клей… мо…

Длинный палец указывает на шею оборотня, и Дерек машинально чиркает ногтем по шраму ожога. Разжимает ладонь и убирает назад сквозь прутья решетки.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Что клеймо?.. – пацан тяжело дышит, смотрит исподлобья, сплевывая в сторону. – Скажем, это не первый курорт, куда посылали. А ты не единственный полностью превращенный, аллилуйя.

Снова сплевывает и приваливается спиной к камню; Дерек видит встрепанные вихры и почему-то раздувает ноздри. Всего на мгновение, чтобы почувствовать "стайного" человека.

В нос шибает кровью, потом и чем-то странным, чем-то из прошлой жизни, сейчас не вспомнить…

\- Видал? – Стайлз задирает руку, показывая запястье и выбитый свинцом номер. – Счастливый. Круто, да?

Дерек что-то бурчит вполголоса, садясь рядом, иррационально сбоку от пацана, будто может ему помешать (или чтобы вовремя заметить опасность).

\- А у тебя какой?

\- 200113.

\- 24 в сумме. Хей, мы различаемся на одну цифру! – Стайлз воодушевленно вскидывается, смотря волку в висок. Дерек поворачивает голову.

И внезапно понимает, что за странный запах.

Вишня. У Стайлза темно-вишневые глаза.

***

Номера на их запястье различается всего на одну цифру, и через неделю Дереку кажется, что это нихера не совпадение. Просто кто-то пошутил – Наверху или Внизу.

Стайлз вкалывает вместе со всеми на пределе сил семнадцатилетнего пацана, а потом валится ничком на скамью в обеденном бараке; когда берет ложку, пальцы дрожат так сильно, что суп (жижа) проливается. Оборотни хмыкают, но молчат под пристальным взглядом Дерека. Связываться с перевертышем никому не хочется.

Стайлз, конечно, замечает, но предпочитает ухмыляться:

\- Счастливый номер, понял? – машет рукой.

Говорит: держись меня. Говорит: не пропадешь.

А сам лающе ржет, потому что Дьявол не поможет, а Бог не заглядывает, если и есть. Когда священник проходит мимо камер по вечерам, окропляя их святой (с аконитом) водой и возносит краткую молитву, Стайлз скучающе щурится, глядя на святого отца, и на вопрос, готов ли покаяться, жмет плечами:

\- Не раньше тебя, сукин сын.

В следующий раз Дерек видит его через три дня: избитого, с кровью из носа, но с неизменной ухмылкой и пиздежом.

\- Нарываешься.

\- Дрессирую.

Однажды Стайлз подкрадывается к решетке и просовывает руку, аккуратно гладя Дерека по голове.

\- Волчара, - ласкает жесткие черные пряди, - слышишь?

\- Слышу, - он прикрывает глаза, незаметно раздувая ноздри. Подушечки длинных пальцев осторожно массируют кожу, фантомно пахнет вишней и реально – кровью и самим Стайлзом.

\- Как насчет выебать ублюдков? Сопротивление в стенах…

Дерека подкидывает: садится, глядя на пацана.

\- Сдурел?

\- Нельзя же так. Как рабов.

\- Стайлз.

\- Хотя бы попытаться, ну? Да, в подвале плохо, пытают и бьют, но сколько можно терпеть?

Дереку хочется вылизать бледное лицо с опухшим ртом, хочется укутать собственной шкурой, ткнуться носом в тощую шею, в россыпь родинок. Но у Стайлза – горящие глаза и упрямство в резных губах.

\- Ты со мной?

\- Да.

***

Дереку снится вишневое дерево в доме матери.

Теплая сочная мякоть, нагретая солнцем, тугая кожица и шершавая кора. Трава под ногами, запах земли и дерева, и голос маленькой Коры с просьбой достать ягод, который внезапно искажается в ультразвук.

Дерек переворачивается, вырываясь из марева памяти, и сблевывает сгусток крови прямо под ноги надзирателю; тот кривится и увеличивает ток.

Дерека потряхивает, все нутро сжимается, перекручивается жгутами, и он сам выгибается, чтобы уйти от металла стола…

и снова видит его.

Стайлза с широким ртом и живыми глазами.

Шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, раскинувшего руки, пришпиленного к полу длинным освященным кинжалом в солнечном сплетении.

Счастливый номер, видишь?

Говорят, на том свете лучше, ведь Ад все равно здесь.

Дерек думал, что уже жил в нем. Дерек ошибался.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
